


Clan Half-Blood

by Flowers_n_Fireworks



Series: Percy Jackson/Warrior cats crossovers [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers_n_Fireworks/pseuds/Flowers_n_Fireworks
Summary: Twigbranch never wanted any other life besides living in ThunderClan. But after being attacked by a strange dog and saved by an even stranger group of cats, she finds her life changed forever
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, others
Series: Percy Jackson/Warrior cats crossovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966501
Kudos: 9





	Clan Half-Blood

Twigbranch had been receiving rather...disturbing dreams. Dreams where she was running from these large, black dogs. Then as they were about to catch up to her, she would awake with a start, finding her bedding thrown all over the den.

She'd never told anyone about it, even her sister and Finleap. Then one day, her dreams became reality.

She was just walking through the forest when the exact dog from her dreams appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and started chasing her. She was currently stuck in a tree, looking down at the dog, unable to get down. She was seriously starting to consider jumping off and racing back to camp, where the warriors could hopefully drive the dog off.

Then suddenly, a band of cats leapt in, yowling insults at the dog, taking turns to swipe at it. The dog howled one last time before dissolving in a poof of gold dust.

Twigbranch blinked in surprise, cautiously jumping down to meet her rescuers. "Thanks. I owe you." she mewed.

A copper tabby she-cat turned around, staring at her with dark eyes. Twigbranch gave a start. "It's you!"

The she-cat visibly stiffened. "Greetings." she meowed coldly. "I was hoping never to meet one of you again."

A pure black tom with sea-green eyes nudged her slightly. "Come on, Nightshade. She's clearly a half-blood. We need to take her back to camp with us."

The other three members of their patrol stared at her silently. Twigbranch had the unnerving feeling that they were silently watching and judging her. All three were she-cats, one a calico, the second a dark brown tabby, and the third also black, but with blue eyes that flickered with electricity.

"Hold up. Half-blood? I was SkyClan and then moved to ThunderClan, if that's what you mean."

Nightshade gave her an exasperated look. "No, child. One of thy parents was from OlympusClan."

The group walked through the forest, further away from ThunderClan territory. On the way, Twigbranch quietly chatted with the calico she-cat, who's name turned out to be Mistfire. She was slightly on the cool side, but was friendly enough, answering all of Twigbranch's questions the best she could.

One, she was a half-blood and needed to get to a camp called Clan Half-Blood for protection.

Two, one of her parents was from an ancient clan called OlympusClan. The OlympusClan warriors were patrons of different things. Their kits had special abilities inherited from them. Mistfire herself was a daughter of Magicroad, patron of the Mist (something that prevented mortal cats from seeing supernatural things around them) and magic.

Third, the other members of the party were Nightshade, the angry copper tabby, Seastorm, the only tom out of them, Lightningpine, the black she-cat, mates with Battlequeen, the dark brown tabby.

They quickly arrived at the famous Clan Half-Blood, which was the most amazing place Twigbranch had ever seen. Cats were climbing up a rock face dripping with lava, and there was a sandy pit where two cats were currently fighting, with others cheering them on.

There were more than twenty dens, each built and decorated differently. The different dens were for different OlympusClan warriors, according to Mistfire.

There was also a much larger den atop a small hill, where the leader, Chironstar, stayed, with OlympusClan warrior, Grapevine.

Twigbranch was sent to that den with Mistfire, to meet the clan leader.

The den was huge, with three different levels. Twigbranch started thinking about how it would be like if ThunderClan learnt to build like that.

The clan leader, Chironstar, was friendly and kind, despite his huge size. OlympusClan warrior, Grapevine, however? Not so much. He didn't say much more than a few lines, much of which he commented on how much he hated his job and constantly mixed up cats' names.

Mistfire mainly just sat there while Chironstar filled her in. This was not a full-time thing, mostly during greenleaf for most Clan Half-Blood warriors.

After that, he sent Mistfire to take Twigbranch on a tour around the camp.

"That's the battle pit, and over there's the climbing wall. Those are our dens over there, but for now you'll be placed in the Wingfoot den until you're claimed." Mistfire rambled.

On a impulse, Twigbranch blurted out, "Which one's yours?"

"Den Eight is Silverarrow's. You've met her before." Twigbranch nodded, remembering the auburn red she-cat that had strode into ThunderClan camp along with her warriors.

"You were one of those with her when she came to recover Nightshade, right?"

Mistfire nodded, looking pleased. "Yeah. I'm good at close combat, more so than most of the other warriors. Battlequeen is the best though. Mom's the patron of war, after all. And Lightningpine can summon, as her name suggests, bolts of lightning. Daughter of Stormstar and all, yadda yadda yadda."

Twigbranch nodded, feeling a tad dazed. She suddenly stopped, thinking of something. "Wait, if I'm a half-blood, then is my sister one too?"

Mistfire tilted her head slightly. "There's a high chance. We better send a patrol to fetch her." she mewed, abruptly turning and bounding back to Chironstar's den.

"Wait- But she has kits!" Twigbranch protested, trying to keep up with Mistfire. "She won't ever leave them."

Mistfire sped up more. "Then they're in danger too!"

One rescue (or kidnapping, depends how you look at it) later, Violetshine and her two kits were safely in Clan Half-Blood.

Rootpaw and Needlepaw were currently playing with the other apprentices, Laurelpaw, Hollypaw, Ribbonpaw, Wirepaw and Feintpaw.

After explaining everything to Violetshine, Twigbranch sat down beside her and waited for Chironstar, who was currently talking with the 'rescue' patrol.

Seastorm approached them, his gaze friendly. Beside him was a pretty golden she-cat with stunning grey eyes.

"New blood?" He purred. "I'm Seastorm, and this is my mate, Quickthought." Violetshine and Twigbranch both mumbled hellos as Chironstar finally finished up and came over.

Later on, Chironstar gathered all the warriors at a small clearing. He waited for them to settle down before announcing. "Welcome our new Clanmates, Twigbranch, Violetshine, Rootpaw and Needlepaw!"

There was a ripple of greetings, when a bright light suddenly began glowing over Twigbranch's head. Looking over, she saw that Violetshine and her kits had them too.

The light faded, revealing an image of a winged staff. Chironstar smiled before saying, "Welcome, daughters (and legacies) of Wingfoot!" 


End file.
